FIG. 1 is FIG. 5.2.4.2-2 of the SENT SAE Standard J 2716 (rev. JAN2010) (referred to herein as the SENT Standard), which defines an Extended slow-serial message format consisting of six fixed “1” values, three fixed “0” values, a configuration bit, an 8- or 4-bit message ID, a 12- or 16-bit data field, and a 6-bit CRC.
SENT refers to Single Edge Nibble Transmission for Automotive Applications. The SENT Standard defines a level of standardization in the implementation of the digital pulse scheme for reporting sensor information via Single-Edge-Nibble-Transmission (SENT) encoding. Requirements stated in the SENT Standard provide a minimum standard level of performance to which compatible Electronic Control Units (ECUs) and media should be designed. This assures data communication among connected devices regardless of supplier.
SAE refers to the Society of Automotive Engineers.
A cyclic redundancy check (CRC), also referred to as a polynomial code checksum, is a non-secure hash function designed to detect accidental changes to raw binary data, and is commonly used in digital communication networks. A typical CRC-enabled device calculates a short, fixed-length binary sequence, known as the CRC code (sometimes referred to as a CRC), for each block of data and transmits the data block and the CRC code together. When a transmitted block is received, the receiving device repeats the CRC-code calculation; if the CRC code calculated by the receiving device does not match the received CRC code calculated by the transmitter, then the received data block contains a data error, and the receiving device may take corrective action, such as ignoring the received data block. Otherwise, the data block is assumed to be error free.
The 6-bit CRC of the SENT Standard is calculated from the data in columns 7 forward, as shown in FIG. 2, which is FIG. 5.2.4.3-1 from the SENT standard. Using this data and a six bit multiplier, the CRC-6 is calculated. The encoding for the CRC is defined by the generating polynomial:G(x)=x^6+x^4+x^3+1
Improved techniques for calculating CRC codes would advance the art.